Woah! Thats Odd!
by xKalx
Summary: This is a fiction of all the couples that are completely unexpected! Heres the best part YOU PICK THE COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

No Way!

This is a fiction about different couples. Really odd! Ones that you would NEVER expect! The first one is…well….you'll see! From there it's up to YOU to decide who I do.

Leave a review with this form filled out:

She-Cat:

Tom:

Reason they are odd:

Your personal note: (this will be included in my story! you don't have to use it if you don't want to.)

And heres the first chapter!

Crowfeather blinked his eyes at the cat that he had once loved…Leafpool. They were meeting at the Island on the lake. He wanted to love her… but there was another! He couldn't quite put his paw on who but he knew. It was a cat who always made him unable to speak. It was a cat that was completely opposite of Leafpool, yet always reminded him of her.

"Crowfeather?" A voice came. Crowfeather recognized it as Leafpools. "You seem like something is distracting you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything is fine." Said Crowfeather, suddenly realizing who the certain cat was. "Listen, Leafpool. I have to go. Ill see you later. Okay?"

"Ok. Goodnight Crowfeather." Leafpool lunged to touch her nose to his in goodbye, but he turned away and crossed the log to sneak into Wind Clan territory.

Leafpool looked down and sighed, obviously deeply affected by this small act of unhappiness.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Squirrelflight walked into Cinderpelt's and Leafpool's den to find Leafpool in a corner quietly sorting herbs. Squirrelflight knew instantly that something was bothering her.

"Leafpool. Before you say a thing, your telling me what is bothering you. Its obvious. I can tell as sisters and as a cat telepathically connected to you that something is wrong. What?"

"Its about…well you know…the cat…that I … you know am….you know seeing…….." Leafpool said, hoping that no one was around. Squirrelflight knew what she meant, despite the scatters of words.

"What did he do?"

"He….I don't know he doesn't seem to like me any more!"

"WHAT! If he makes you to sad come see me. I'll flay him!"

"It's ok Squirrelflight. He was probably just….distracted. Thanks for your support though."

Squirrelflight purred. "Its okay. He's easy. I know his fighting style, too, and that helps."

0-------------------------------------------------The Gathering-------------------------------------0

Onestar always made sure Crowfeather was included in the gatherings. He was a cat that journeyed to a far away place for the forest, and he was the first cat to stick up for him when he became leader. As far as Onestar was concerned, Crowfeather won the right to go to all the gatherings.

"Ashfoot," Onestar said to his deputy, "The cats coming to the gathering are Crowfeather, You, Tornear, Webfoot, Weaselheart, it will be his first as a warrior...Thats it. Please make sure that they know."

"Of course, Onestar."

0---------------------------------------The Gathering, ThunderClan------------------------------0

"The cats coming to the gathering are Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Whitepaw, Spiderleg, and Birchpaw." Announced Firestar from the top of a rock that he had found and used to address the clan.

The cats followed Firestar to the log to get to the island, and carefully went in a line to the island.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Crowfeather carefully was able to avoid Leafpool at the gathering. However, he did run into her sister. And Squirrelflight looked mad…

"YOU!" She hissed.

"Yeah….me…." Crowfeather said. As far as he knew he and Squirrelflight were friends.

"You hurt my sister!"

"what?" Crowfeather said, shocked at the accusation. He knew that Squirrelflight knew about him and Leafpool, but why would she think that he would hurt her?

"Why don't you like her anymore? She told me…you didn't even touch her nose in farewell!"

"O…Well this is incredibly awkward for me because well…. Im not attracted to her anymore because…I love you.

Squirrelflight stared in amazement. She liked him too. This was hard though because she didn't want to hurt Leafpool. She thought of the only solution she could. Keep it a secret from Leafpool! It would be hard, but possible.

"meet me here, tomorrow night." Squirrelflight said. Crowfeather nodded.

Then Squirrelflight bounded off, her firey orange pelt standing out in the gray, brown, white pelts of the rest of the cats, as she gossiped with other clans.

0-------------------------------------The Next Night---------------------------------0

Squirrelflight jumped off the log onto the island and waited for Crowfeather.

Crowfeather jumped off the log onto the island and saw Squirrelflight, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Crowfeather…I love you too." Squirrelflight breathed.

Crowfeather sighed in relief.

"What about Leafpool though?" Squirrelflight said. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"She doesn't have to know."

"Works for me!" Squirrelflight said as she started rubbing against Crowfeather's cheek.

Crowfeather started purring so loudly that cats from the tribe would be able to hear him. It became even louder when Squirrelflight joined in.

In their purring and happiness, the didn't notice a certain pair of eyes that was watching them intently. Finally, the cat that the eyes belonged to said something.

"Squirrelflight…How could you!" Squirrelflight stopped and looked at the log.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight gasped.

0--------------------------------------The End------------------------------------0

That's all im doing with them. Make your own ending if you like! Send reviews!


	2. cHAPTER tWO

**K every one, here is chappy two of "Woah, that's odd." Im thinking about a name change for the story, but I have no clue! and this chapter I didn't use anyone's ideas, seeing as Ive been wanting to use this for EVER! Please remember that these are just little oneshots and have nothing to do with each other. **

**Here it is:**

A dark tom with ice blue eyes snuck up the log to the Gathering Island, and waited patiently.

A flame orange she-cat with amber eyes quietly snuck through WindClan, disguised in a scent of dead badger that she just rolled in. She reached the fallen log and balanced herself on it until she reached the island.

The tom got up to greet her. "Its good to see you." he purred. "Is my brother buying it?" He asked.

Squirrelflight purred. "Every word of it! It is so funny, this little quarrel that were supposedly having!"

Hawkfrost purred and rubbed his cheek against hers. "So he's falling for the whole 'How could you be around that piece of foxdung that is totally untrustworthy!"' He asked.

Squirrelflight nodded and looked down happily, her eyes burning with mischief. "I'm having so much fun with it! I've even started hanging around Ashfur, just to make it believable. It's making him so jealous of Ashfur, when really he should be jealous of his own step-brother!" Squirrelflight looked up, expecting to see Hawkfrost have the same look as she wore, of pure amusement. But the look she saw in Hawkfrosts eye was not of amusement, but of concern. "Your hanging around another tom?" He demanded.

"Well, yes but only to make it believable. Trust me Hawkfrost, I fell in love with YOU, not Ashfur. He is much older than me, and you are MUCH more handsome."

Hawkfrost eyed her suspiciously, but eventually nodded. "I don't think I remember him much. Can you point him out to me at a gathering?"

"Maybe, if I can get near you. With your brother talking to you, the only solution is for Brambleclaw not to go, and that is hard. He just has to do something wrong….." Squirrelflight trailed off.

"Well how about you frame him. Tell the clan that he is seeing another cat from a different clan. That the cat is bearing his kits."

"They trust him more than me, he is older and more experienced and more trustworthy."

"I see. I guess maybe by luck he wont go to the gathering." Hawkfrost said. "But enough worrying. We never get to see each other. Lets make the best of tonight!" Hawkfrost went on, licking her ear. Squirrelflight smiled and nodded.

ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

"Squirrelflight your pregnant." Informed Leafpool. "Who is the lucky father?"

**And that is where this chapter ends. Send in your reviews! And for who is next to come. I will pick the most unlikely one I find. **


	3. CHAPTER THREE!

**Ok heres chapter Three of Woah, That's odd! I really wanna change the name, so in your reviews send in an idea please. along with diff couples. **

**Congratulations to Moonbeam from an anonymous review, and enjoy the story!**

A flame orange pelt moved quickly through the territory, waiting patiently at the clearing that separated his clan from Shadow Clan. At last, he scented the disgusting scent that he knew as Shadow Clan. But he brightened up as he recognized one scent in particular. A patrol was going by, he knew, but a certain cat was on that patrol. The flame orange cat bounded across the border and waited in a bush.

"I think I scent something, over here in the bush. Ill check it out. I might be a while." Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy called. She walked over to the bush and stuck her nose in, and purred.

"Hi Russetfur!" Firestar, ThunderClan leader said.

"Hi. Should we go in the clearing? I would much prefer it rather than this bush."

"Me too." Firestar agreed. He peeked out the bush, and jumped into the stream that worked as a border. It was low right now, and not flowing very fast, so in a flash he plunged out and onto his side of the border, his pelt clinging to him.

Russetfur, being a bit smarter, casually walked out of the bush, and jumped the stream.

"Nice." She said sarcastically, looking at the wet tom.

"I can't help it! I'm not good under pressure, and being on some other clans side of the border makes me feel like I'm under pressure." The clan leader desprately tried to defend himself.

Russetfur purred in laughter. "I see. So being a little over the border makes you feel under pressure, but seeing that clans DEPUTY doesn't?"

"Well… were on my territory so really right now Shadow Clan can't do anything about it." Firestar said, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"But what happens when I return to my clan." Russetfur said seriously. "I will REEK of ThunderClan, and my clanmates will wonder where ive been. Blackstar is already suspicious … and … and I don't think I can see you anymore."

"Stay here." Firestar said. "Stay and join Thunder Clan. Technically, since your on this side of the border, I can MAKE you stay here, then have Blackstar blame ME. You can stay for a while, then when you 'Escape' you can tell 'ol Blackstar that you were taken. You went to close to the border, and accidentally stepped over, then the leader caught you, and you had to stay. That or you can just totally abandon your clan and stay here."

"Firestar I can't agree to either of those. I'm NEEDED in ShadowClan. And what will Sandstorm think? If you spend so much time with me… Blackstar needs me, my clan needs me. I can't abandon them. It isn't right. StarClan must be mad enough and…" Russetfur sighed and looked up at Firestar. "I cant take the pressure." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "I must stop seeing you, Firestar. It cant happen any more. I love you Firestar, but I must go. I…I can't do it. I'll see you at the next gathering. Goodbye Firestar, I love you."

"I love you too Russetfur." Firestar said, obviously hurt by Russetfur's betrayal. "Ill see you in a few weeks, at the gathering."

Firestar turned back to his clan, giving himself a good wash before he went. He padded into his camp and Sandstorm padded up to him. "What is wrong, Firestar?" She asked, concerned. "Its nothing." Firestar sighed. "I love you, Sandstorm." He said. And for the first time in a while, he meant it.

**Added some humor this chappy. It wasnt one of my better ones, but im not very creative right now. **


End file.
